Deserted Rose
by mylonelyshadow
Summary: ShikaTema. Other characters involved. Temari is captured by a rebel mist group, but what happens when they learn this is more than a small rebellion? T: some language, probable violence.
1. Ch1: The Shadow That Was Somehow There

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto or any other anime or anime characters I write about. Of course, I own my OC's. But other than that, I'm own-less.

**Deserted Rose**

**Part I:** _The Shadow That Was Somehow There_

"See you tomorrow, Temari-sensei!" Shouta ran out the door, last one out like always. Temari, daughter of the former Kazekage and sister to Suna's current Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, turned to wave with as much of a smile as she could muster for her favorite little academy student. Shouta was so troublesome. He constantly fell asleep in class. Suna was different than Konoha though, much stricter. The poor little tyke ran about 8 laps a day around the court yard for his laziness, but he liked running better than class, so he didn't mind. She turned back to the chalkboard. She was rather proud of her illustrations. It was one of those talents no one but her students really knew she had. And they didn't care that much. But Temari was proud. With that last thought, Temari grabbed her fan and after making sure no one was looking, spread it out, spread charka through her fiber with jounin precision, and hopped on.

That was another thing no one knew about. Temari loved flying. Just about as much as Shouta loved running. But that's the way she liked it. With no one knowing.

Without a second glance at the paperwork she knew would soon be scattered all over the floor, she burst out of the classroom in a flurry of paperwork, amazed that her fan even fit through the door, and whisked away before anyone could catch sight of her. Besides, the day was only just starting to cool off; people wouldn't be up and out yet to notice anything above window level.

She flew to the eastern edge of the Hidden Village of Sand to her favorite spot in the shadow of Watchtower Five. It was cooler in the shade at least. It was her favorite spot for several reasons. First off, she could be alerted right away if something was awry, since all the guard towers were connected by radio to the Kazekage's headquarters for emergency purposes. More importantly, her mother used to take her and Kankuro there on picnics when they were little, before her… accident. No, it would be more properly addressed as "misfortune." So she came to the watchtower to talk to her mother, instead of to the depressing graveyard on the other end of the Suna Village. And, unlike the entirety of her precious desert home, it wasn't lonely. She felt closer to her late mother and her now distant brother Kankuro there. But lately, she had thought less of her mother and more of her lazy Konoha opponent from the Chuunin Exams. She looked to the east, towards the rest of the world, and wondered which clouds he was watching.

Temari shook her head. She thought too hard sometimes.


	2. Ch2: When Forced to Turn Over a New Leaf

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto or any other anime or anime characters I write about. Of course, I own my OC's. But other than that, I'm own-less.

**Deserted Rose**

**Part II: **_When Forced to Turn Over A New Leaf_

Meanwhile, over in Konoha, a certain sensei was laying beneath the shade of a tree, eating chips with his best friend, and thinking more than he would've normally liked. In fact, just thinking was more than what he intended. An IQ of 200 is hard to maintain day after day you know, he enjoyed his breaks (which were unfortunately becoming fewer) during which he basked in the simplicity of the clouds.

Nonchalantly, his mind wandered, without his permission. Chouji said something about it being as hot as a desert in Konoha today, but at least there was a breeze. Man. Why was he thinking about that stupid sand kunoichi at a time like this? Who cared? How troublesome. Damn. Even the clouds were starting to form images of the bossy blond and her two brothers! Shikamaru shut his eyes tight. He couldn't see anything anymore. In fact, it was like he shut off the world in that instant. Then, in the blackness, he felt a strong gust of wind and heard the lonely cry of a wolf. Something was wrong.

Something was about to happen and he feared that a certain bossy blond sand ninja was about to get involved…

Another strong gust of wind.

"…_Temari_…"

"What?" She answered, obviously peeved, as she was having a nice peaceful time in the shadow of Watchtower Five.

No answer.

"What?" Temari asked again, more irritated than before, she sat up and looked around. No one was there. A strong gust of wind blew straight at her. Being a princess of the wind, and she knew that the something wasn't quite right.

Shouts from the watchtower. What were they shouting? Or were they shouting? It sounded almost like screaming. Temari raced up, just in time to see the traditional headband of a mist shinobi make contact like a steel brick to her forehead. And before the night stars could even come out, the desert went black.


	3. Ch3: Life Under the Wish of a Ninja Star

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or the characters of Naruto or any other Naruto related thing, unless it happens to be my original idea, though most of this is just fan based with creativeness. Shadow

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part III:**

_Life is Different When You Wish on a Ninja Star._

Time. There is just never enough time! How troublesome. It took a minimum of three days to get to Suna, but that big bosomed Hokage of Konoha's wanted them there by the end of the day or the next. Shikamaru might, just might, make it by the end of tomorrow. That is, if he wasn't towing along the loudest ninja in the world, Naruto, as well as that damn dog lover, Kiba.

"My new technique rivals yours! See for yourself!" Huffed a childish Naruto.

"Pssh. Akamaru and I could beat you in 5 minutes with our new technique! And that's with our eyes closed and only using two paws each!" Growled Kiba.

"I could beat you in only one minute and eat 10 bowls of Ramen before you woke up again!"

"Stop it!" Shikamaru halted and turned to face his bickering comrades. "Your slowing us down, and by the tone Hokage-sama used in the briefing, we can't lose any time." Despite the lack of detail on this particular meeting, Shikamaru had a bad feeling. That, and he was irritated with the two bakas assigned to him. He did have an I.Q. of 200 though, and he had a plan. "I wonder who can make it to Suna the fastest?" He wondered, purposely, out loud. "The two idiots on my tail definitely couldn't make it by the end of tomorrow! Hahahaha!" Needless to say, Kiba and Naruto quit bickering long enough to let Shikamaru's comments soak in before racing ahead in clear combat with each other, ignoring Shikamaru completely.

Which in all honesty, he didn't mind.

With that little problem out of the way, Shikamaru's thoughts began to wander again. And again, that damn girl popped into his head. "Damnit." He just couldn't shake this feeling, this foreboding feeling. Not that he had any feelings towards Temari. She was just a decent opponent, someone he didn't come across very often. She had a similar thinking capacity to him, which was something he came across even less often. There was just something that drew him to her, but even with his I.Q. he couldn't figure out what. Honestly though, even Naruto could've figured it out.

And what would Naruto have told him? That she was the first, and so far only, person to show him some things in life were worth the trouble.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Temari was waking up, but she didn't move. As a ninja, she thought she'd listen to her surroundings first. Nothing. No sounds but her breathing, and the faint marching of ants nearby. She slowly opened her eyes. Nothing. It was dark, but she wasn't underground. It smelled damp, yet alive. As her eyes began to adjust to the dim light, she realized that she was deep in the heart of some forest she had never been to. That, and she had one hell of a bump on her head.

But something was off. Her fan was leaning against a nearby tree and there was nothing binding her. Hadn't she been captured? No ropes, no chains, no chakra traces that she could tell, and no guards. What, she thought, was she not dangerous enough to need guards or to be tied up? Tsk. Tsk. Whoever those mist ninja were, they made a big mistake.

Temari stood up, too fast in fact. Before she knew it, she was back on the ground, ninja blood rushing to her head, clouding her vision and her thoughts. "Damn it". She hissed. Temari reached up to the left side of her forehead where it hurt the most. Blood colored her fingers in a dark red ooze. Upon further investigation, she had been hit so hard that there was a Hidden Village of the Mist insignia impression on her head. Four little squiggly marks that would most likely scar because she didn't know any healing jutsu's that didn't require ingredients (none of which she had anyhow) nor was anyone nearby that she knew of who could help. Her Suna pride screamed with rage, but Temari was suppressing it as best she could. There were more important things at the moment. Like escape. Wherever she was, it gave off an eerier feeling than Gaara did most of the time.

Slowly this time, Temari stumbled to her feet. After acquiring a little balance, she silently shifted toward her fans. Fan. Not good. Double vision wasn't going to make escape much easier.

In the confusion of grabbing her fan, she wondered why her kidnappers hadn't just killed her like the other guards. Why had they kidnapped her, they could have just left her there, yet alone finishing her off? No matter what the answer was, it wasn't necessarily in her best interest. A crow's voice echoed disturbingly in the distance.

She had to get out.

Temari knew her senses weren't up to par, but she didn't want to admit it, even after the third tree grazed her arm.

Another thought: Shikamaru would probably be laughing his head off at her right now. He'd call her a disgrace to her village and laugh because she had no skill. Then he'd use Kage Mane no Jutsu to further humilate her and make her dance like a monkey. Or would he. Well, even if he didn't, this was a low-point for Temari. She hated it. For every scrape against a tree, she was almost grateful for as punishment.

Sooner than she expected, Temari came close to the edge of the forest. The sun was almost set. She wouldn't make it far before nightfall, but she was at least out of the forest and hopefully closer to home.

Or so it would have gone, if no one had followed her.

From behind, a mist ninja grunted and put his arm on her shoulder. "Great." Temari said sarcastically. He spun her around and gave her a wave.

"You've been naughty, little Suna girl. We haven't even gotten back to the base and you go running off. Though I must admit, you're not as good a ninja as I thought you were. I lost money betting that you'd at least get over to those mountains before we caught up to you, but you've disappointed me. And for that…" The mist ninja, as was apparent by the shiny headband heading for her head once again, smirked beneath his mask and gave a low, menacing chuckle.

A last thought before seeing only black again: life hasn't been turning out the way she'd always liked to imagine it would be. She never wanted to become a ninja, but since she had no choice, she wanted to excel. Yet, here she was, being knocked out for a second time in counting by some average Mist Ninja with no title to her name.

She wasn't Kazekage in her father's stead, her brother was. Not only that, but Gaara was somehow both loved and feared for his monstrous strength, even after Shukaku was forcefully removed from him.

Her other brother had earned the title The Puppet Master and was the youngest, most skilled puppet user in history. Some said he even rivaled Sasori of the Red Sands. (Since his battle with Sasori, Kankuro had tripled his training). She wasn't really renowned for anything except that she was the sister of the puppet master and the jinchiruki. She wasn't anyone significant and now she may never have the chance to be.

She supposed that's what you got for wishing on a ninja star.


	4. Ch4: Distress, Disgrace or a Dream?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto, the characters of Naruto, or any other part of the anime/manga. Unless it's my original story idea or something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deserted Rose**

Part IV:

_Damsel in Distress, in Disgrace, or in a Dream?_

"Tell me!" Raged an angry Kankuro. "Tell me what the hell it is you know that you're not sharing!" The elder Kankuro was practically choking at the collar whimpered and struggled against his death grip. "Where is she?"

"I-I-I-I d-d-don't know! Honest!"

"Tell me or you won't live to see tomorrow!"

"Kankuro!" Kankuro slowly turned around, murder in his eyes. Gaara stood there with his arms folded tightly, Kazekage robes resting on his devilish figure. "Put him down. He knows nothing, because if he did, and I find out about it, he nor his family will live to see tomorrow." Kankuro slowly let the elder breathe again and hurry down the corridor.

"Gaara, they know something. Those damn elders know something about this whole thing with Temari disappearing."

"Shut up, Kankuro. We don't need their help. We'll get her back."

"Oh, yeah? That's what they said when you were taken by the Akatsuki. No, actually, they said to just forget about you! Well, even if it means being poisoned to the point of death again, I will not just sit by and forget about you or Temari! I'm going to find her." Kankuro turned to take off, but Gaara grabbed onto his arm and stopped him.

"You will not. I am the Kazekage and you will not disobey me. Report to my office, or I will personally execute you."

Kankuro growled, but turned in the other direction towards the Kazekage's office. "Punk." He muttered under his breath.

Ten minutes later, Gaara arrived. "Kankuro, you cannot talk like that. The elders are not to be trusted."

"That's exactly why I was harassing them. Gaara, she could be dead before the Konoha ninjas arrive and we will have sat back and done nothing." Gaara sighed. He didn't know what else to do. Certainly he could not leave his post. As Kazekage, he had too much responsibility here. But what about Temari? He wasn't about to let her be taken away forever. Before he could finish the battle in his mind, his office doors were flung open.

Naruto walked in, wheezing. Kiba was right beside him, breathing just as hard. Akamaru sat comically atop Kiba's head, obviously exhausted. As for Shikamaru, he was panting, but he managed to maintain his composure as he walked over the others towards the redhead and his rather angry looking brother.

"Nara. I see you've arrived." Kankuro's jaw dropped as Shikamaru and Gaara came face to face. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, we're here Kazekage-sama. Kankuro, could you close that gaping mouth of yours, it looks like you're waiting for something to fly in and land in there."

Kankuro promptly shut his mouth and frowned. He was too stunned to retaliate. How had they gotten to Suna in a day and a half? He glanced over at the two wheezing ninjas in the doorway. And why did he have to bring Naruto, of all people?

"Oi," Naruto said, trying to gather himself from his pile on the floor, "where is the bossy sister of yours?"

Shikamaru froze mid-yawn. Naruto was right. Temari wasn't here. That bad feeling he'd been having suddenly gripped at him. "Don't tell me… she's why we were called here…"

Kankuro's eyes became fiery again. "Shikamaru, Temari's gone missing. Two of our best guards were killed at the eastern watchtower, where we also found this." Kankuro grabbed a small scroll off Gaara's desk. Shikamaru opened it; Naruto and Kiba walked to either side of him, also reading it. Shikamaru was baffled by the lack of his heart beating.

"It's… a ransom note?" Naruto ventured.

"Worse," Gaara interrupted gravely, "it's a taunt. They don't plan on exchanging her for anything. They want us to follow, or else why did they say they were taking her to that forest?"

The Konoha ninja swallowed hard. Gaara had a point. Not only that, but it was signed with a simple signature: A red cloud with a slash mark through it. This was probably a whole lot worse than they thought.

------------------------------------------------------

Temari hadn't woken up again yet. She lay there, in the same spot where she had been before, only this time with two significant bumps on her head. Her last thoughts lingered on the edge of her consciousness. She still considered herself disgrace. And she was still flaming about the Hidden Mist impression on her forehead.

But her consciousness was swimming so much she couldn't keep her thoughts straight. Temari lingered for a while, on the edge of asleep and awake, mostly because she wanted to be awake, but the bumps on her head were driving her into that ugly, empty world.

"…Temari…"

It felt like the wind was speaking to her. "…Temari… hang on…" She was going crazy. She was hearing things. Temari struggled to open her eyes. The forest swam like the ocean, with hard crashing waves that made her blink. Did they drug her this time too? This wasn't good. She was hallucinating. The ocean of trees seemed to get lighter, becoming like the blue of the ocean. Clouds rolled into that blue sky that the trees were becoming. She knew she wasn't going to be able to keep this kind of consciousness for very long.

But at least before she passed out this time, the "clouds" brought her pleasant thoughts of Shikamaru.

------------------------------------------------------

"Then it's settled. Gaara has no choice but to stay here. He is the Kazekage and he has a responsibility to this village. However, Kankuro will construct a special flying puppet made before we leave as a signal if we are in need of Gaara's assistance at any given time. The puppet should be able to reach Suna in less than a day from that forest, no matter where we are in it. The four of us, excluding Gaara, will make extra preparations now and take off before nightfall. The object of this mission is to retrieve Temari, alive, and bring her back with any information we run into. I don't want any of us to ever be in a group of less than two. Meet by the eastern watch tower as soon as you're ready." Shikamaru finished his quick schematic review of their mission plans before leaving Gaara's office. "Oh, and this is a secret mission. Be as inconspicuous as possible, and don't let the elders know what we are doing." He whispered as a final warning before they went off their separate ways.

As soon as they were gone, Gaara made his way calmly to the meeting room where the daily meeting he had with the elders was going to start briefly.

No one, not Shikamaru, not Gaara, not Kankuro, and definitely not Kiba or Naruto had noticed the little boy hiding in the shadows underneath the Kazekage's massive desk.


	5. Ch5: Mission Mishap

DISCLAIMER: same as always: don't own any part of Naruto.

* * *

**Part V**

_Mission Mishap_

Several shady groups of ninjas gathered at the northern edge of the forest, a nearby mountain their ultimate destination. Between them and their destination stood a luscious green field of brightly colored flowers. Each group had their own prisoner.

"We cross together. Fast. You all better know the damn drill. Now, which one is gonna be the sacrifice this time?"

Temari's guard spoke up. "Why not ditch this broad? She's not the princess of the wind that we were expecting to get trouble from. She's not worth dragging across that no man's land."

"BAKA! She is the key! You better tell me you're joking, or you're the one who'll be left behind this time." The man glared daggers at Temari's alleged guard.

Frightened that the man reacted so strongly towards what he considered a joke, the guard stuttered a "Yessir" and shrunk back.

"Damn straight." The man looked at the remaining options. We sacrifice the waterfall girl. Move out!"

The guard carrying a little girl of about 11 secured the ties around her arms. He walked forward to a ceremonial looking rock altar and laid her down. He began to walk away when the little girl started screaming to be taken down.

The man leaned in close. "The louder you scream the easier you are for the monster to find." He laughed and rejoined the group, which gathered their things and took off across the field at speeds only ninja who were frightened could achieve.

* * *

Kankuro and Shikamaru were at it for about the third time since leaving Sunagakure.

"I say we go until we catch up with them! Who knows how deep this forest goes or when we'll catch up if we stop!"

"I'm the brains here and I command that we take a brief break!"

"Who made you the leader, lazy-ass?"

"I am the leader of the Konoha group and Gaara ordered you to stick with us. If I tell Kiba and Naruto to stop, then you have to stop too!"

"Hah! Like I am going to take that crap! I'm not going to let Temari die! And if she does, someone is going to pay!"

"Baka Kankuro! By the time we catch up with them without taking a break, we'll be to worn out to avenge anyone!"

"If I recall, the mission to rescue Gaara failed because they were too late. I will not be too late again! Do you care about my sister or not, Nara?"

Shikamaru ignored this comment, or pretended to even though he was seething, and sped up. He didn't want to take a break, but being in charge of his team's welfare he had a responsibility to keep. Pushing themselves until they were to worn out to battle well enough to win only meant trouble.

Naruto interrupted, the first he had the entire time. He was rather angry.

"Would you two shut up! You're slowing us down! We're gonna keep going until we catch up."

Kankuro smirked slightly. Shikamaru was dumbfounded. "What?"

"The only thing is, I think we may already be there." The group suddenly slowed to a stop. The other three sensed it now. A presence that was all too obvious, but they had all been so distracted they hadn't noticed. Shikamaru concentrated hard to pinpoint it. For some reason it flickered, like the person emanating that energy was trying to surpress their presence too hard. Only, that wasn't quite the case. It seemed more like the reason it flickered was out of an effort to keep it high.

A tree branch snapped. Shikamaru grabbed a kunai and was about to throw it was the culprit fell, yelling loudly, out of the tree and into the bushes just below them.

Shouta, the little sand ninja, emerged, rubbing his poor backside.

"Kankuro-sama, I am here to aid in the rescue of Temari-senpai!" The boy bowed.

Kankuro was furious. His fear of being too late skyrocketed.


End file.
